koidanoaidanofandomcom-20200213-history
Touta Natsukusa
Touta Natsukusa (夏草 透太 Natsukusa Touta) is an easy-going friend of Kanoko and Haru from middle school that has a big crush on Momoka. He is one-sidedly best friends with Haru, and is very dense and insensitive without meaning to be. Appearance Natsukusa is the second most attractive guy in middle school, only after Tsubaki, and probably the most attractive one in his high school. He is tall, has brown hair and eyes and an athletic complexion. People around him immediately notice his good looks. Personality Natsukusa is easy going and doesn't seem to notice what's really going on around him. He is good-natured and a really good friend. Relationships 'Kanoko Naedoko' Naedoko first met Natsukusa in middle school, when she was observing him. When he found her observation notes on the floor, he immediately started acting friendly towards. She eventually became very interested in him, and when she used him in her endeavor to try to investigate what "normal" is, she started observing him even deeper. Back then she seemed to have developed feelings towards him, and even tried to set Momoka up with Tsubaki, because of Natsukusa's crush on Momoka, but Tsubaki quickly realized her intentions, even before Kanoko realized herself that she was interested in Natsukusa. After Tsubaki knocked some sense back into her, she quickly fell back into her usual role as an observer, and very quickly forgot any special feelings she may or may not have had. Kanoko considers Natsukusa to be very dim, and someone you can not get serious with, because if you do, you'll probably lose. She even once stated back in middle school, that innocent young people like him made her sick, but that was probably just her bad personality before getting to know him. She also considers him insensitive and naive to a fault. He has a friendly relationship with Kanoko, and they get along well with eachother, especially when talking abouut Momoka. She no longer seems to have any special feelings towards after the first chapter of Warau Kanoko-sama. They are considered close enough friends for her to take graduation picture with him, Tsubaki, and Momoka, which she keeps in her room. 'Haru Tsubaki' In middle school, Natsukusa was jealous of Tsubaki because Momoka was interested in him, however, after spending time together the two of them became good friends. In high school, Natsukusa continues to have doubts about Tsubaki's feelings for Momoka and after asking him about it, he finally realizes Tsubaki doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her. Tsubaki gets jealous whenever Natsukusa and Kanoko spend time alone together, but still thinks of Natsukusa and the others as his close friends. 'Momoka Hanai' Natsukusa has liked Momoka since middle school because of her good looks and sweet personality, but doesn't really seem to know her, this could be because he isn't as observant as other members of their group of friends. So far, Momoka only thinks of Natsukusa as a close friend. 'Jounoshin Yamada' Yamada and Natsukusa go to the same high school and seem to be really close. Yamada will do anything in his power to help Natsukusa get closer to Momoka. Natsukusa was one of the few people to congratulate Yamada during his birthday. 'Reiko Kakitsubata' Reiko thinks Natsukusa is really attractive but they don't talk much. Category:Male